


The First Encounter

by lucienne



Series: Stories of an Agent and his Quartermaster [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 meets his new Quartermaster. Flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Summer's starting and I've got too much time on my hands. Comment below for prompts! I'm up for anything.

"He looks like he's fourteen." Was Bond's first comment when he laid eyes on Q.

 

Bond, Eve and Tanner were behind the one-way mirror in which the other side held the new Quartermaster that MI6 was considering of hiring. Q, as they've began calling him, was sitting stiffly on the other side of the table where Mallory was discussing the details of his new work.

 

"What amazes me is that he's given such a high position the moment they've gotten hold of him. That just goes to show that he's really that good." Eve commented, eyes squinting  at the darkness of the room they were in. Q was mumbling something now, and Bond couldn't help but notice the way he spoke. Lips moving in chorus with his tapping lithe fingers. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but at the same time...different. He shook his head when he realized that made zero sense.

 

"Well, never underestimate the judging ability of MI6. Let alone Mallory." Tanner said. Bond huffed as he walked out of the room, uttering something like, "Still too young for me,"

 

* * *

 

The next time Bond saw Q, he got back from Amsterdam and the Quartermaster was already acquainted with his work. Bond was told to get equipped for another mission in Dubai (M even joked about needing to introduced himself to Q since they'll be working often very soon, and Bond took it as his queue to get up and walk out) but he made his way to Q-Branch regardless. Q was situated in the middle of the office, five or six computers lay in front of him in which he was typing rapidly in each, one after the other. The agent snapped his attention away from those adept, long fingers.

 

"Quartermaster," Bond said once he was close enough. Q raised his head and Bond noticed the boy’s eyebrow arch slightly.

 

" _007_. Pleasure to finally meet you." Q gave up a small smile. "I'm your new Quartermaster, as you already know."  Q noticed the manila envelope Bond was holding and nodded before opening a drawer under his computer desk and took out a small titanium briefcase.

 

Q moved his tea mug and placed the case on the table, flicking the holds on the side and lifting it to reveal a gun and an mp3 player. Q first lifted the gun from the container and explained its uses. "Palm recognition. I've already input your palm prints so it only shoots if you’re the one using it. If not, it will stay in safety mode." Bond took hold of it, looked at it in all angles before placing it back inside the case. Q got the second item in the container. "Radio. I've been informed it's the standard design, a poor disguise of a music console, but I've been working on it for a few days now. If ever it's destroyed and you're off the grid, the coordinates will be shown immediately in my screen. _Personally_." Q raised his head to look directly at Bond. Bond's left hand twitched at the sudden intimacy of it all. Q closed the container and handed it over to the agent. "And before I forget," Q opened another drawer from under his desk and took out an earpiece. He slid it on Bond's ear, and their skin was warm when it touched. Bond adjusted it's placement in his ear, grabbed the case, thanked Q curtly and left before he could make a bigger stuttering fool out of himself.

 

"Please bring the equipment back in one piece, 007." Q's voice was in his ear and Bond's never heard it that clear and rough and it made his stomach stir.

 

"No exploding pens?" He asked with a smirk, feeling more confident now that he's got distance from the man.

 

"Finally playing along. I was surprised to find the infamous 007 quiet in my presence. Good to know you aren't broken." Bond could feel the man smiling. "And I'll commission for your exploding pen, don't you worry."

 

Bond licked his lips and it wasn’t because of the pen.


End file.
